Destiny
by Twilight Enigma
Summary: ..."And deep below the earth...two hard, cold opaque eyes opened."... My own Millenium Battle. Was "Silver Rain"...
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun went out like the flame on the tip of a candle, blown to nothing by the fierce wind that threatened the new buds of spring. The moon rose; an empty plate in the sky. It's light shone down, casting a silver razor blade across the cold stone.

The aged chamber had been penetrated over the years by twisting roots and crawling creatures; however distorted and ravaged by the living world, it still stood strong. In the centre, a figure sat alone, hissing to the darkness the secret words of some long lost language. The serpent-like voice was intensely focused and filled with angry determination as it whispered it's black curse. On that night, nothing existed beyond that room; nothing mattered beyond that moment.

Then the voice quickened, spitting words through snarling lips and sending the haunting sound echoing throughout the room. However, it's power went far beyond and like a wave, it broke out across the lands. It drained through the earth to stir the burning fires below and awaken the monster that waited in the depths. It crawled over the enormous form and unlocked the chains that contained it so painfully against it's will…and in the darkness two cold, opaque eyes opened.

* * *

Dear everyone...just thought I'd let you know that I decided to re-do this story after my...how many months absence? Eek! Anyway...here is the complete Volume One. Hopefully Volume Two is still to come and I even have my mind on a Prequel. Enjoy... 


	2. The Girl

****

Volume One:

Chapter One - The Girl

Lexa sat on a wobbly bar stool twiddling her thumbs absently. Solaris - an ironically named converted basement - was packed, as was usual for eleven o'clock on a Friday night. The room filled with an all powerful, driving beat. People head banged religiously while friendly laughter and the familiar stale smell of sweat and beer circled the room. But Lexa was oblivious to all of this.

Enclosed in her own thoughts, the surrounding room might as well have not existed.

"Refill?" A distant voice brought the real world flooring back in and Lexa looked up to see the bartender hovering over her. She stared at him with a confused look spread across her face as she re-adjusted to reality before he nodded to her empty glass and once again asked, "Refill?"

Nodding, Lexa placed a finger on the cool glass and slid it across the bar towards him. As he slipped away, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror opposite her: a girl in her late teens, with soft ivory skin and silky mahogany curles resting on her shoulders, gentle features and dreamily sad expression. She was beautiful. But there was something different about her; something behind her cool grey eyes that twinkled in the light, looking almost inhuman.

But then Lexa wasn't human. She was a shapeshifter. A wolf.

She smiled politely as the bartender placed a new glass of icey water in front of her. Carefully, she wrapped her hands around it and felt the chill in her palms, sharp but pleasant. It was then that Beryl strolled over and pulled a chair roughly next to the seated animal, who smiled upon the arrival of her best friend. Beryl was human and like most of her kind, had no idea that there were creatures roaming around, posing as your average person. Lexa had, on various occasions thought of telling Beryl the truth, but fear had always managed to hold her back. Ashamed, Lexa always scolded herself because she couldn't trust her best friend with her most precious secret.

Beryl grinned brightly, her cornflower blue eyes bright and cheerful as always. She was tall, with long dark hair, falling perfectly straight on either side of her mischievous, pixie face. Staring at her bright expression, Lexa couldn't help but smile.

"C'mon Lex," she cried, in her sweet but not to be argued with voice. "What you doin' sittin' here all on your lonesome?" She cocked her head and gave Lexa a questionable stare.

"Nothin'," came the reply. "What you doin'?" Lexa's voice was quieter, softer.

"Oh, nothing' much…" Beryl spun on her stool, leaning her back against the bar and looking straight ahead, past Lexa and into the crowd of people. She waved and without turning added, "Just making us a bunch of new friends."

Curiously, Lexa turned to the group of people Beryl was waving at. One pair of dark eyes, belonging to a good looking man holding a beer, caught her attention. He smiled. And Lexa had smiled back before she knew what she was doing.

"What was that?" Beryl - who'd had one eye on her friend - asked.

Lexa instantly turned back to the bar, looking as well as feeling guilty and angry at herself for it. "What? Nothing," she lied.

But Beryl wasn't that easily fooled. As though all her attention was suddenly pulled back and tied to Lexa with tiny, invisible strings, she was focusing on her friend closely. "I saw that!" She exclaimed. "Do you like him?"

"No!" Lexa replied, a little too quickly and with her eyes focused intently on the bar.

Beryl rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with this one?" She asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"He's just…not my type," Lexa replied.

"You haven't even spoken to him yet…"

"I just know! I mean, he's wearing sneakers! What kind of person wears sneakers to a bar?" She knew what she was saying was completely inconsequential, but for lack of a better excuse, it would have to do.

Beryl looked both bored and annoyed. "Hon, everyone's wearing sneakers. You're wearing sneakers," she explained, raising her eyebrows as she did. Then with a sigh, she relented. "Ok, not this guy…but what guy? What you waitin' for? Mr. Right? You're never gonna find him unless you look."

"Humm…" It was the only reply Lexa had. She couldn't explain it to Beryl; she wouldn't understand. So, with a sigh, Lexa slipped off her stood and with a small, forced smile said, "I think I'm gonna head out…"

Beryl nodded. "Fine. I'll meet you back at home." She smiled and gave Lexa a reassuring pat on the arm. "So, if you don't want him," she continued, sneaking a quick glance in the direction of the man, who seemed to be caught up in a heated discussion with one of his friends. "Can I have him?"

"Go for it." Lexa grinned. "Really, I wish you the best! Get married, have lots of a kids and a big house in the county. And lots of dogs."

"Alright! Now you get outta here." Beryl shoed her away, playfully.

"Gone." And with that, Lexa turned and made her way out into the cool April air.

She didn't feel like going home. Not yet. She just wanted to be out, under the full moon which was diminished unfortunately by the bright city lights. With her hands deep and warm in the pockets of her long and slightly worn midnight black, leather coat, she set off walking through the cold, loud streets.

The wind whistled in her ears, headlights blazed and the dirty smell of pollution and garbage hung around her nose. Strolling along the uneven pavements, Lexa felt instantly calmer, freer and relaxed. She shut her mind off from the present, the past - everything. The wolf took over. The wolf, which had no cares or worries; she just existed in all her purity.

Her senses came alive. A thousand new smells, sounds and sights now surrounded her and Lexa immersed herself in them. It was like she was in a new world. A world that humans could never know or understand. And it was here, Lexa felt most at home.

But then there was something different. Something, almost unnoticeable, down wind and hard to settle on. It wasn't any one sense that was affected, more an all round sensation and Lexa fought to discover its location. Her eyes, capable of seeing clearer and further than any human's, scanned everything within view but there was nothing unusual to be seen. The scent was constantly moving; its location was impossible to track and the sound was so slight, she lost and found it amongst the others around her.

It made her uncomfortable, nervous and confused. She suddenly felt all too visible. She could feel eyes on her from all directions but other than that, there was no evidence she was being watched at all. Still, she felt she had to get out of there. So, she spun on her heal and set off at a quick pace towards her high rise apartment located only a few blocks away.


	3. The Chase

****

Chapter two - The Chase

The key clicked in the lock, the door opened and Lexa stepped over the threshold, leaving the dimly lit, cold, stone stairway behind. Inside, a flickering light spawned from the television - which was positioned on a make-shift table of wood and concrete blocks - acting as the only light source. Beryl was asleep, curled up on the couch with the remote still in her hand.

Lexa moved onwards silently, slipping her coat backwards over her shoulders and down her arms, where she caught it and laid it over the back of a stool at the breakfast bar. She sat down next to her sleeping companion and stole the remote from her hand; Beryl stirred but remained slumbering.

For a while, Lexa flicked through the channels, but nothing of interest caught her eye until she came upon the end of some nature show discussing the re-introduction of wolves to Scotland. The credits rolled and the news followed. The anchor-woman's voice spoke indifferently of politics, accidents, new scientific breakthroughs and something which grabbed all of Lexa's attention and glued it to the talking box in front of her.

"Local nightclub and bar, Solaris, was raided this evening by persons unknown who appeared to possess superior abilities. They got away before police reached the scene. It is thought that this gang is on some kind of enhancing drug and should not be approached under any circumstances. If you have any knowledge of this incident or see anyone who looks suspicious in the area, please contact the police immediately."

Lexa bit her lip. Her body had gone ridged and her mind was racing. Superior abilities - that could only mean the Night world, but what would they want with Solaris. There had been no evidence that anything had been taken, so what would they be doing and why so publicly? The Night world was the biggest underground association in the world, made up of vampires, dark witches and shapeshifters. And they wouldn't risk exposure for nothing.

Footsteps broke through her train of thought, moving slowly and carefully, like a cat stalking a mouse. And whoever it was, they knew what they were doing. There was a faint smell of rosemary, though it was hidden deeply under a heavy, stale smell which seemed oddly familiar. It was similar to that of her apartment, her clothes. And Solaris.

A shadow moved, visible through the crack under the door.

And Lexa was moving. She leapt up, snatching a vase in one hand and a book in the other as she went. The door burst open. What happened next, Lexa would only remember as a blur. Beryl sat up instantly, jolted awake by the sound of cracking wood. The figure in the doorway - now lit up by the light from the television - was clearly male and attractive with dirty blonde hair and a look of utter determination. A vampire.

Lexa didn't hesitate. She sent the vase soaring towards the intruder while the book headed in the opposite direction, breaking through the window and flying over the balcony before falling to the ground below. The vampire, however, raised his arm to block the vase, which struck his just below his elbow, showering him with shards of glass. Now they had their chance. Lexa grabbed Beryl around the waist, whom hadn't moved since she'd been woken and leaped through the window. Together they landed on the balcony, situated forty-two metres from the ground. Beryl managed an awkward cry as she was lifted off the ground and into the air.

"Run!" Lexa shouted, pushing beryl towards the fire escape. "Go!" Her friend wasn't about to argue and began to clumsily make her way down the metal staircase, with Lexa on her heals. Gritting her teeth, she cursed herself for living on the fourteenth floor; Lexa had never been good with heights. Behind them, the vampire had already recovered and was climbing out the window after them. It wouldn't be until later that Lexa even wondered why.

They were moving too slow. Beryl was only human and even with her own enhanced abilities, Lexa was no match for this guy. He had skill, training; Lexa only had her instincts and a basic knowledge of self defence. As they rounded a corner on the stairs, he jumped down from the level above, landing directly in front of Beryl, snarling. Above his left eye was bleeding.

Beryl screamed. She tired to back up but crashed straight into Lexa, who was knocked back. Then, with the survival instincts of any cornered animal, she lashed out in defence. It was clumsy and imprecise, but that might have been its advantage because it resulted with the vampire slow to react to such a random and amateur attack. He cried out as her hard, pointed boots struck his shin and sharp nails scratched at his face. Lexa took this opportunity to ram his nose into the railing before another kick from Beryl sent him tumbling down the stairs.

With the staircase now blocked, Lexa used her fist to break through the nearest window and pulled Beryl inside. They raced through the dark apartment to the door which Lexa threw herself against, breaking right through it. They stood for a moment in the stone corridor as Lexa recovered and they tried to decide where to run next.

As Beryl turned towards the stairs, Lexa grabbed her wrist to stop her. "No, we can't go down. We have to go up. The roof!" Beryl didn't look confident in the plan. Where was there to run once they got to the roof? But going down, they'd run straight into the vampire so they had to go up. So Beryl trusted and followed Lexa to the door marked 'Roof Access' without a word of complaint.

After bursting through the last door and out into the cold, night air, Lexa stopped. She closed the door and leaned against it, while furiously darting her eyes around for some means of escape.

"Let's hide," Beryl suggested, between struggled gasps for air.

"No, he'll find us," Lexa told her. "We have to get down."

"You said to go up."

"Yes…" She stared at her friend with hard eyes, "and now we have to go down." Then, a dull rumble approached and both Lexa and Beryl looked up to see a helicopter approaching fast.

"Maybe not…" Beryl said, staring up in amazement as the flying vehicle descended closer and closer to where they stood. Lexa was unable to speak. The force the spinning blades sent waves of air rushing towards them, making it extremely difficult to stand. A hand extended and a voice cried, "Get in! Hurry!"

Beryl didn't hesitate, but Lexa was unsure of getting into a helicopter which just appeared out of nowhere, it seemed. However, she didn't have much of a choice and if the risk got her off this rooftop, it would have to be worth it. And she wasn't leaving Beryl alone. She grasped the hand and pulled herself up as the helicopter rose again, leaving the building behind. Lexa had to hold on with all her strength so not to be sucked out.

Soon she was strapped in and for the first time in what seemed like ages, she could almost fully relax. Meanwhile, Beryl was energetically thanking the group of strangers who had just picked them up. Three young women, about the same age as herself. Firstly, the one who had pulled Lexa in was dressed fully in a black jumpsuit with beautiful, long, black hair and Lexa recognised the animalistic gleam in her eye; another shapeshifter. Beside her sat a grinning face, surrounded by strawberry curls, as energetic as Beryl as she dismissed the girl's thanks as nothing. Lexa assumed she was a witch. And in the pilot's seat - wearing a headset and looking extremely focused on steering the helicopter - a vampire with shoulder length brown hair. An unusual group, but none of them felt like an enemy. Lexa let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" Asked the shapeshifter, who appeared to be the leader of this small team. Until now, Lexa hadn't thought about it.

"I'm fine, thanks," Beryl replied.

Lexa glanced down at her right fist; it was bleeding. The shapeshifter followed her gaze. "I'll get you a bandage for that." She reached down under the seat and produced a first aid kit, which she handed to Lexa.

"Umm…thanks. Uhh…" Lexa began cleaning glass from her wound while trying to ask about these strange young women and why they'd helped Beryl and herself. She shook her head, searching for the right words. "Uhhh…so, umm…"

The witch giggled. "Well, firstly, I'm Winnie. This is Keller," she nodded to the shapeshifter beside her, who smiled, "and that's Nissa." Nissa, the vampire, merely turned and nodded. "And we were following him. Sorry we couldn't help you sooner, but you seemed to be doing pretty well without out help." She grinned. It appeared they had witnessed some of the fight which had occurred out on the fire escape. "We work for Circle Daybreak."

Lexa nodded. Circle Daybreak was an association made up of humans and Nightworlders who wanted to live in harmony with the rest of the world. Otherwise called 'the good guys'.

Beryl was looking very confused. "Circle what? Who are they?" She asked, leaning forwards, desperate for answers. "And who on _earth_ was that guy?"

Keller gave Lexa a look that told her that she was willing to lie for her if that was what Lexa wanted. But after everything they'd gone through, Beryl deserved to finally know the truth. Lexa prayed she'd take it well. She took a deep breath and begun.


	4. The Rain

****

Chapter Three - The Rain

The helicopter touched down gently on a designated platform somewhere on the edge of Las Vegas. Five sets of feet jumped out onto the cement - one after another - and lead by Keller, marched towards the mansion stretched out before them.

The sensation of grass beneath her feet was a welcome change Lexa crossed the glittering green, smelling of fresh spring rain. She spent too much time in the city; the wolf inside her longed to run wild across the countryside and through the trees, beneath the shining moon and stars. However, amongst people and cars, it wasn't safe and Lexa was required to burry her natural urges along with her bones like any domestic dog. But here, things were different and tonight she hoped to dig everything all up and release herself from human thought, worry, and fear and just run, like there was nothing else.

Beryl, meanwhile, hadn't closed her mouth since she'd been told of the existence of the Nightworld. Thankfully, she'd taken it well and seemed to understand and except Lexa's reasons for not telling her sooner. However, now she wanted to know everything and anything at all related to the Nightworld or Circle Daybreak and had Winnie to explain it to her. The two had been engaged in deep conversation until stepping back on solid ground and Beryl had taken one look at the magnificent building before them with its luscious surroundings - a sea of colour, dancing in the wind - and her mouth had frozen in a perfect circle. With wide eyes, she fought to take in all she could of the outside as they quickly approached the door, which would no doubt lead to something even more spectacular.

Beryl had never seen anything so rich. She'd never had much money and had lived all her life in the same place, amongst the working class people of Boston. She'd had a regular, uneventful life which had suddenly been turned upside down and she felt almost like she was stumbling around inside a dream. Excitement bubbled inside her and she beamed brightly as Keller's hand turned the door handle.

The heavy, wooden doors opened and all five stepped inside to be greeted by a young shapeshifter with shoulder length, brown-grey hair and twinkling amber coloured eyes. She was smiling, with her hands clasped behind her back; she looked professional, but childishly so, like a trained toddler standing before them.

"Hi," she said in a sweet, young voice. "I'm Lupe. Welcome to the Daybreak Mansion."

Beryl exchanged a quick glance with Lexa, who could see the joy and wonder in her face. She smiled and replied, "Thanks, I'm Lexa and this is Beryl. It's nice to meet you."

"Great place!" Beryl exclaimed, causing Lupe to giggle.

"Thierry would love to hear you say that," Lupe replied, brushing back a strand of hair which had fallen before her eyes. "He worked very hard on it."

Thierry Descouedres, the first made vampire and Lord of Circle Daybreak. Lexa had imagined what it would be like to meet him; what an honour it would be. Lexa supported everything Circle Daybreak fought for: peace and harmony between both humans and Nightworlders. Looking at Beryl, she knew how possible it was.

As Lexa floated in her own thoughts, she didn't notice two figures walking towards them until an odd silence fell over her and she looked up. A young man with white blonde hair and a wise, tired expression stood beside a beautiful woman with long, fair hair, cool grey eyes and a birthmark on left cheekbone. Around her, everyone seemed to look up to them with a deep appreciation and admiration while Lexa gazed up in curiosity and confusion.

Beryl had figured it out before she had and Lexa bit back her embarrassment when she finally reached the correct conclusion.

Thierry welcomed them all with a polite nod of this head while Hannah Snow, his soulmate, smiled. "Keller, Winnie, Nissa…you are excused," he said, softly. "Oh, and well done. That was some good work today." The three girls smiled and waved Lexa and Beryl goodbye before walking off.

"Sir, this is Lexa and Beryl," Lupe explained, once they had disappeared.

Thierry nodded, looking down at them. "Would you please join me?" He finally asked, staring hypnotically into Lexa's eyes.

Lupe gave Lexa a little nudge on the arm. "Come on…" She said and began walking, as did Thierry, Hannah and Beryl. They moved slowly and silently through the wide, white corridors, admiring the beautiful, yet professional decoration until they came to a white painted door on the right hand side. Thierry turned the handle and gestured for the two young women to enter. With a final reassuring smile from Lupe, Lexa followed Beryl inside.

Now they were in a large office with a desk at the far end and book shelves lining the walls. It looked peaceful and quiet, like a study, and Lexa imagined Thierry spending hours in this room, reading or thinking. She gazed around, taking it all in as he took his seat behind the desk.

"Please, sit…" Both obeyed and sat down opposite him. Hannah was with them, clutching Thierry's hand and Lexa could feel the love between them like a pulsing wave, flooding out from their simultaneous beating hearts. It was painful to witness and never before had Lexa felt so alone, but it didn't show.

He took a deep breath and Lexa felt her heart speed up. The expression on his face didn't fill her with much confidence and she could see Beryl felt the same; they both waited, silent and still. Lexa's mind suddenly filled with questions: what did he want to speak to them for? Did he know what was going on? How bad was it going to be?

"Alright," Thierry began, "let me explain…you are here because my team picked you up. They picked you up because you were under attack for reasons unknown to us by someone we've been trying to catch for a very long time. Now, this individual doesn't go after people for no reason. Someone wants you and I don't know why…do you have any idea why that man was chasing you?"

Beryl and Lexa both searched their minds for a possible explanation while both Thierry and Hannah watched their expressions closely. After a moment, Beryl shook her head.

"I can't think of anything I could have done," she said. "The only thing is, Lexa…she's a Nightworlder and the rules say that she's not allowed to tell a human about the Nightworld. Well, what if they, like, thought she did and wanted to kill us to protect their secret?"

Thierry nodded but he didn't look convinced. He turned to the other young woman seated across from him. "Lexa?"

The wolf looked up. Once more, she searched her memories and found nothing strong enough which would give someone a reason to hunt her down. "Maybe it was random?" She suggested eventually.

Thierry shook his head. "No…I know this individual, the vampire who attacked you…he never strikes without reason." They all felt themselves sink; with no clues or strong possibilities, they had very little to go on. "Oh well…" He said eventually, a weak smile appearing on his face. "Try not to worry and in the meantime, we'll keep you here until we know it's safe. Is that alright?"

Both nodded, Beryl with enthusiasm but Lexa had another question on her mind. "What about our apartment?" She asked.

Hannah answered this one and it was the first time any of them had heard her speak. "We already have people down there and your things will be here shortly." She smiled and her clear, grey eyes shone brightly.

Both Lexa and Beryl thanked them before Lupe was called to show them to their rooms, two beautiful spaces next to each other with a door connecting them. Beryl headed straight for the double bed and Lexa watched in amusement as she leapt up and down while ordering up a plate of strawberries and running her first bath in two years.

Returning to her own room, Lexa headed out onto the balcony where she raised her face to the moon and let the drips of rain splatter and run down her cheeks. The air was cool, fresh and clean, smelling sweet like the flowers born again after winter. And that night, she ran wild through the trees and across the grassy fields, allowing herself only to be, never before feeling so free or so alive. Falling onto her bed, Lexa slept more soundly than she had in a very, very long time.


	5. The Darkness

****

Chapter Four - The Darkness

The next morning, Lexa awoke refreshed and rejuvenated. She climbed quickly from her bed and stood before the window - left ajar the night before - with sunlight streaming over her and the long, dancing drapes brushing her skin.

She washed and dressed before heading downstairs, through the busy mansion, now awake with life. In the kitchen, she found Beryl making new friends over pancakes and toast. Sliding down into a seat, Lexa smiled to herself as she reached for a plate and began to enjoy her breakfast and a peaceful conversation with the other Daybreakers around the table.

Lupe pulled up a chair next to her. "Morning," she said, cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

Lexa replied with a nod, while quickly swallowing down a bite of blueberry pancakes. Then, she looked up as a young man with white, blond hair and a cat-like appearance came sauntering into the room. He didn't look at any one of them but made his way straight to the sink and ran himself a glass of water before leaning back and drinking it slowly. It was here that Lexa noticed not only was she staring at him, but everyone was. He was beautiful. He had an amazing presence that drew the eye towards him; like a Siamese, thin, sleek and well bred.

"Ash?" Lupe was the first to speak, breaking through the silence that had overcome them. "You're here…" She sounded surprised.

Ash, as it would seem, paused and met Lupe's eyes. "Yeah," he replied, simply before bringing the glass back up to his lips.

Lupe rolled her eyes and the room relaxed with her. "O-K, I meant why. You were supposed to be tracking down a lead…"

"He's dead."

"You killed him?"

"No, I found him dead. Someone else musta got to him first." He didn't seem at all phased by any of this. However, Lupe reacted differently. She cursed under her breath and muttered angrily to herself for a moment before taking a deep, calming breath.

"Ok, never mind," she said, with a look on her face that suggested she'd just received an unwelcome migraine. "We'll deal…just go see Thierry 'bout it later." Ash nodded and sat down, helping himself to a plate of pancakes while the rest of the table went back to what they had been doing.

Lexa watched Ash for a moment until he looked up, catching her staring and nodded a welcome, she assumed. He looked curious for a moment, but then went back to eating.

"So, who is this guy?" Lexa whispered to Lupe, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"His name is Ash Redfern," Lupe replied. Lexa recognised the name, as most would. Redfern, the renowned vampire family. She wondered what a Redfern would be doing with Circle Daybreak.

Beryl leaned in. "He's beautitful…" She said, with a look of awe on her face.

"Yeah," Lupe agreed, "but taken." Lexa watched Beryl's expression drop like that of a disappointed child. "He has a soulmate hidden away somewhere. Her name's Mary-Lynette; a real nice girl too. However, what is really surprising is how much time they can spend apart. I mean, she lives up in the middle of nowhere and Ash is always all over the place. I just…I really don't get how they manage it. Thierry can't bear to be parted from Hannah…"

Lexa bit her lip, focusing her eyes on Ash. He looked so indifferent; Lexa found herself hating him. "I feel sorry for his soulmate…he looks like he doesn't care."

Lupe glanced at him quickly. "That's just Ash. There's nothing he cares about more than Mary-Lynette." But Lexa found it hard to believe.

When the sun reached its highest point in the sky, Lupe offered to take Lexa and Beryl out shopping for the remainder of the day and both happily agreed. They headed down to the local mall in Lupe's open-top jeep and began browsing the shops as soon as they arrived.

The mall was situated on the edge of town, right by the beach. Outside there were stalls and attractions and inside, the glass roof made it feel just as warm and bright a place to be. Two hours and a number of shopping bags later, they stopped at a cute, little outside café for something to eat and to relax.

Trying on a new pair of sunglasses she had bought, Beryl announced her enjoyment energetically. "It was really nice for you to take us here!" She exclaimed. "I just love it…you don't get anything like this where we live."

Lupe brushed her off happily. "It's no problem," she replied, beaming.

"Still," Lexa added, "thanks." She, like Beryl, loved the change in scenery. It was such a wonderful escape; she never wanted it to end. In fact, she was seriously considering begging Thierry for some little job so that she and Beryl never had to leave.

Meanwhile, Beryl stood up and announced, "I'm gonna grab an ice cream. Who wants one?" Both shapeshifters grinned at the thought and nodded. "Cool, I'll be right back." And with that, Beryl headed off towards a small stand in the distance.

As Beryl left, Lexa turned her attention to the shimmering waters on her left and became lost in her own thoughts. She scanned her past, present and wondered where she would be in the future. Days upon days in the dark city, haunted by shadows and memories, or a new start in a beautiful new place where she would never have to hide who she really was. It seemed simple, but it wasn't that easy. There were things she would miss: Solaris, family, friends and the familiarity of a place she had lived all her life. But here she had a new family, new friends and the wonder and adventure of Circle Daybreak.

In addition, there was the war. The prophesied battle between the two opposing sides of the Nightworld: Circle Daybreak and Circle Midnight. Before she had never considered herself of any value, but here she could make a difference. Here, she could fight to protect the friendship she had with Beryl and Beryl herself would be safe.

"Hey, get off me!"

The sound of Beryl's voice awoke a fear so great inside Lexa, it was almost paralysing. She jumped up, knocking back the chair on which she had been seated and focusing her eyes on her friend as two figures dressed entirely in black, dragged her into a black van. One clasped a hand over her mouth as the other tried to stop the violent thrashing which was making her difficult to manoeuvre.

Lexa began to run - with Lupe behind her - straight for the van. However, as she did, she watched them pull Beryl into the van, close the doors and begin their getaway before she could even reach them.

The vans wheals screeched as they sped from the scene, leaving tyre marks as they went. The ice cream man meanwhile stood by, looking too shocked to move. She knew she couldn't make it, but she couldn't stop. She had to do something; she couldn't let them take Beryl. But they were too fast and by the time she reached the ice cream stand, they were disappearing out of sight and Lexa was left kneeling beside three fallen cones and pair of dark, broken sunglasses.

Her eyes glued to the last place she saw the van before it vanished around the corner, she burned with emotion: anger, regret, fear, sorrow, confusion. The world melted away and she found herself in darkness, completely alone. She could feel Lupe's hands on her shoulders, trying to pull her up onto her feet and she could hear her voice, calling out to her, but she couldn't escape the darkness she had been sucked into.

Time froze and as she was dragged by Lupe back to the jeep and driven to the Daybreak mansion, she remained in that single moment, watching the black van getting further and further away. Back at the mansion, voices echoed in the distance but she ignored them; all she could think of was how she hated herself for allowing such a terrible thing to happen.

"I think she's in shock!"

"Winnie, do something!"

"Alright…I'll try, but I-"

"Just do it!"

It was then that Lexa felt a warmth inside her; a bright light, slowly breaking through the darkness. However, as it grew, it got hotter and hotter until it was burning. Her mind was on fire. Searing, blinding pain tore through every inch of her body, as though she was being ripped apart. A scream rose out of nowhere, getting louder and louder until Lexa opened her eyes and realised the scream came from her. As she did, the pain flooded back out of her and she fell backwards, hitting her head off the soft back of a chair.

She was back. Her breathing was strained; her heart beat erratic; her skin damp with sweat and her mind spinning as the last of the pain slowly faded from it, leaving her heavy and tired. Before her eyes, she saw a blurred image which slowly formed a picture of Lupe, Ash and Winnie standing over her. All three let out huge breaths of air as she met them back in the real world.

"Thank the Goddess," Lupe breathed. She looked so relieved, while Winnie showed concern on her face and Ash, a look of aggravation.

"What do you think you were doing?" Ash snapped, "how were you gonna get her back in that state? Huh?"

Winnie grabbed his arm, biting her lip. "Don't yell at her, it's not her fault." She told him quietly, trying to calm him. Turning back to Lexa, she kneeled down and asked, "How do you feel? I'm so sorry I did that to you but I had to. We had to get you out of there…"

Without the strength yet to reply, Lexa nodded and tired to sit up: a failed effort. "Beryl…" She muttered, remembering what had happened.

Lupe quickly leaned down and looked Lexa in the eyes firmly. "Yes," she said, confirming what Lexa already knew. "But we'll get her back. They left this…" she held up a piece of paper. "It's a ransom note or something. We're gonna have it analysed. Please try not to worry…we will fix this!"


	6. The Mistakes We Make

****

Chapter Five - The Mistakes We Make

Four hours later and everyone had gathered in Thierry's office to discuss the plan of action. Lexa leant against the hard wall, resting her head and gazing absently ahead of her. Voiced opinions, suggestions and arguments drifted over her ears but nothing stuck in her mind; she was too far away to really hear them.

Thierry was sat at his desk, with Hannah's hand rested on his shoulder; she seemed to be the only thing keeping him calm amongst the chaos. Keller, Winnie and Ash were all arguing a full frontal attack, while Lupe shouted for a stealthy rescue, backed quietly by Hannah. Nissa was the only one not involved in the quarrel, but watched with a look of indifference.

"Circle Midnight needs to be taken out! We know exactly where they're gonna be! Why are we debating this? We need to get in there…" Ash snarled.

Lupe growled and snapped in reply, "We can't risk it! This has to be done carefully, with planning. Running in, guns blazing, will not help at all!"

With a sigh, Thierry gently tried to calm the two. "Look, we don't even know if this is the Nightworld. We don't know anything at all." He seemed to be battling against himself, unsure as of what to do. However, what he knew all too well was that all the shouting going on around him was giving him a headache. He glanced at the only other seemingly impartial member of the group. "Nissa, what do you think?"

A look crossed her eyes, briefly showing her surprise at being asked her own opinion. Nissa was a soldier and she did was she was told; whatever decision was made, she would follow through with it as ordered to. "Well…" She began, "I dunno but maybe we should ask Lexa what she wants…"

After a moment's consideration, Thierry nodded. "Lexa?" He asked, wondering if she was at all with them. The shapeshifter turned and met his eyes.

"I wanna get her back," Lexa announced, firmly; her eyes were stern and serious. "I'm going, like it said…alone. I will not abandon her!"

Thierry sighed. "Lexa, you know this is a trap. I'm sorry; I cannot allow you to go. Not alone. And we still don't know what it is Midnight - or whoever it is - wants with you." He was coming to realise how difficult this decision would be; there was a lot at stake, maybe more than he knew.

"Of course it's a trap," Lexa continued, her anger and frustration building with every second that passed while Beryl remained a captive. "It's always a trap. Whenever they write 'come alone', that means it's a trap. They might as well write 'oh, by the way, this is a trap!'. Anyway, I don't care!"

She dreaded to think what her friend might be thinking or feeling, alone and afraid in an unknown world. Lexa tried not to fear the worst, but the thought haunted the back of her mind. Whatever they decided, Lexa was not a Daybreaker and she didn't take orders from anyone; she would get Beryl back with or without their help and she would do it tonight.

Meanwhile, things were getting out of control; Thierry saw that with emotions as strong as these flying around, no sensible decisions could be made. He hated how much time was being wasted in heated, pointless discussion and how still, it wasn't over. He needed to think - alone. It seemed that this was a decision that he must take responsibility for and him alone.

"We can't continue on like this," he said, rising from his chair. "I thank you for your help but I have to think hard about this…I will call you when I have made up my mind." No one seemed happy with his words and led by Ash, made their way out, grumbling and snarling.

Before she left, Thierry placed a hand on Lexa's shoulder but she wouldn't look at him and kept her eyes on the floor. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered gently into her ear, praying she would understand. "Try to get some rest. I promise you, I will get your friend back. I promise!"

However, Lexa found little comfort in his words and left without giving any kind of reply. She headed straight up to her room, slowly and silently, with her eyes following her feet as they shuffled across the carpet. Lupe watched her go with sympathetic eyes. How could they expect her to react to such a loss? She considered going up to comfort her but decided against it. Lexa obviously wanted to be alone and what real comfort could any of them offer anyway?

Nissa too watched Lexa ascend the stairs to her room but another thought plagued her mind. Slowly, she approached Winnie and voiced her concerns. The red head nodded, replying, "Sure, I'll set one up right away. If she tries to leave, we'll know about it and we'll be able to stop her. She can't do this alone…"

But they were too late. As soon as Lexa had locked her bedroom door, she'd climbed from the balcony up onto the roof, around and scrambled down the birch tree along side the mansion, back to solid earth and disappeared into the night.

The wolf crossed unnoticed, hidden in shadows and masked by the sounds and smells of the night. She moved quickly; a dark blur with two silver flashes for eyes. She knew exactly where she was going - an old, abandoned warehouse down by the harbour. Typical, she thought, wondering when and where exactly kidnapping had lost its individuality.

Lexa knew it wouldn't be long before they discovered her missing at the mansion and set out to retrieve her, but hopefully she'd get a long enough head start. She had no plan and in fact forced herself against even thinking about what she was doing. At the back of her mind she continuously told herself to turn back, rethink her actions, try to devise some sort of strategy…she couldn't. She'd begun this and she would finish it.

The salt, sea air reached her nose and she breathed deep, unsure as what to feel, now that she was getting close. Fear? Regret? Anger? In the end, she chose determination and used it to fuel herself and drive her forwards. The harbour appeared up ahead and Lexa shifted back to her human form, dressed in the wolf-skin top and pants she made sure always to wear under her clothes. Sniffing the air, she located Beryl's scent and several others - including the rather out of place aroma of rosemary - coming from one warehouse in particular.

Her first thought sent a smile all the way to her lips: Beryl was alive! She felt tears forming as a result of a great, over-powering relief, engulfing her. However, it didn't last very long as the severity of the situation she now stood faced with, revealed itself. Alone and unknowing, with no plan and little hope. Whoever it was hadn't put much effort into concealing themselves, which could only really mean that they assumed they had nothing to fear. However, Lexa could use this to her advantage.

She approached slowly and as carefully as she could, remaining downwind and completely silent. She neared the door and was surprised to find it open; without stopping to think about it, she continued making her way inside.

It was dark, but in the distance, a light drew Lexa towards it. The air was cold and her feet left marks in the dust and as she got closer. The soft sound of voices rose up to meet her ears.

Lexa stopped and for the first time, she had serious doubts about what she was doing. Backed against a wall, she knew she'd made a mistake in coming here alone. She'd known it'd been a trap but she'd never imagined this. Of course, now she regretted her spontaneous actions and lack of planning; surely, she would be the cause of her own doom and most likely Beryl's as well. Lexa cursed herself; no ransom had ever been mentioned and Lexa had never really wondered why that vampire had attacked them back at her apartment, but now she did. Never before had she ever even imagined that she could be one of the four Wild Powers, destined to be either the earth's saviours or its destroyers. She was the right age and it was said that Wild Power

s could live their whole lives, not knowing who they really were. What if by coming here, she'd not only doomed herself and her best friend, but also the world?

So she had two choices, it appeared. The first was to run: to make her way back to Circle Daybreak and get help. The second was to finish what she'd started and try to mend all the mistakes she'd made, right here, right now. If she was the Wild Power, she had only moments to discover the source of her powers and then do what she had to in order to get both herself and Beryl out of here without being captured or killed. However, if she wasn't the Wild Power, she didn't stand a chance and could only pray to the Goddess that she wasn't the only one who'd made a mistake. But whatever she did, she would need to act now.

Taking a deep breath, Lexa began to move. Her life was laid out in front of her and all she had to do was chose a path and wonder where Destiny would take her. She chose to move forwards and if it were that she would die on this night, Lexa would not go down without a fight.

She emerged into a room, lit at the far end by a warm, glowing ball of light, floating near the ceiling. It cast the shadows of both men and woman out across the floor and up the walls, causing them to flicker eerily out of shape as the fiery orb burned like a tiny sun.

Lexa's breath caught in her throat as all eyes locked on her. At the far end of the room, she met the eyes of a young girl. She was small and delicate, with fiery red hair falling down her back in waves and a gentle smile on her lips. She stood at the very back of the room, directly below the ball of light, dressed like any other normal girl in jeans and a t-shirt. At her feet, Beryl lay unconscious.

Lexa's eyes lit up in horror at the sight of her friend but as she tried to run forwards, two enormous hands grabbed each of her shoulders and began slowly leading her forwards.

Weakened by her own feelings of anxiety, she allowed the two vampire thugs to walk her towards the strange girl who watched her with wide - almost innocent - eyes, before releasing her and stepping back. She looked only just sixteen. That was probably the most frightening thing of all. She was only a child.

The shapeshifter wrapped her arms around herself and made the best effort she could to gather all the strength she could find. She stared with wide eyes at this stranger and waited nervously for whatever was to come next. After a time spent in silence, she pulled together the only words she could find and spoke them in a hushed voice.

"What's going on?"

A man stepped forwards from slightly left of the girl; it was the vampire who'd attacked them back in Boston. The cut above his eye was for the most part healed but the anger it had caused remained. He growled.

"Just sit down and shut up!"

"No, I don't think I will," Lexa replied, her strength growing along side her anger. "Just tell me what I need to do to get my friend out of here!"

For the first time, the young girl spoke. "Just wait…" Her voice was hauntingly sweet, though she didn't smile. Instead, she looked intensely focused…she was waiting for something. Lexa stood before her but yet her eyes still spent most of their time watching the entrance at the back of the hall. Confusion built up like air inside her; the pressure was immense. It was at this moment that Lexa discovered the source of the rosemary, floating up from the red haired woman and she remembered, the night of the attack, she'd smelt it then too, though it was only now that she recognised it.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Lexa demanded.

Shocked to be spoken to directly and so forcefully, the young girl locked eyes with Lexa. Her expression had changed. In the place of child-like innocence now impatient anger glared at her. "Well, my name is Nya," came the reply, snapping slightly, "and I don't want you, or your little human friend." Both glanced down at Beryl's sleeping form. Up close, Lexa could see the cuts and bruises clearly; Beryl had put up a fight but it had been one she'd lost.

"So why am I here?" One question answered and a thousand more resulting; Lexa stared up, confused and desperate to understand. Thierry had said that it was her they wanted but if it wasn't, what was the point of any of this?

"Because, just like your friend, you are bait…it was never you I wanted."

"Then what is it that you want?"

"I want the same thing that you want…" Nya cocked her head, looking so beautiful. Lexa couldn't believe that she could be so terrifying. But an evil surrounded her like the heat from the tiny sun burning above, it's light licking like a serpent's tongue. She continued.

"I want him…your soulmate."


End file.
